Only Inches Away
by fishie has a pen
Summary: An A/W shipper's 2-chapter take on the why, when, how, and what of the upcoming S2 finale "Closing Arguments", using promos and spoiler pics as a guide. Second Chapter Titled: Suddenly, Good Timing.
1. Only Inches Away

The Good Wife Fanfic

**Only Inches Away** by Fishie Has A Pen

A/N: Once I saw the spoiler pics of the S2 finale, my mind just wandered to how the last few minutes of this season could play out… This fic makes more sense with knowledge of the aforementioned pics, and the description by a TGW fan who witnessed that part of filming on the set.

_OOOOOO_

"To another year at Lockhart/Gardner."

They raise their glasses and downed the tequila shot, their third in the past half hour. She grimaces as her throat burns. He laughs. She misses this, this whole "Just...talking, being casual…" …

"And blunt." She recalls him saying, almost a year ago.

He hasn't been all that blunt with her this year. She knows. In fact, most people hadn't been very honest with her this year (at least until very recently). Peter, Kalinda,…Kalinda..

"I feel like I've been living in a lie the past year." It was almost a self reflection she wasn't expecting anyone to hear.

Will's features soften, and then shakes his head gently. Rather than pushing her for details, he says through a smile,

"OK. So now tell me something truthful."

Alicia contemplates for a moment, looks down at the bar bench, and unexpectedly finds that his right hand and her left (her now ringless left) are only inches away. Fast becoming a distraction from her thoughts, she fixates on the scene before her a few more seconds, noting the differences between his masculine features and her own.

So tempting.

"_What's wrong with being tempted?" _Someone once said.

She remembers how she loved to watch him pitch with those strong hands, the way the ball nestled in his palm, a perfect fit.

So tempting. Touching him is going to be inevitable.

So she does.

His almost silent sharp intake of breathe didn't escape her.

She expects him to jolt, to jerk his hand away. But he lets her, featherlightly exploring the back of his fingers, tracing the network of veins to the back of his hand, mesmerised. Neither utters a word. Neither looks up from the bench.

He suddenly slides his hand away.

I've crossed the line, Alicia thinks in alarm. She's about to retract her own before she feels the warm embrace of his hand atop hers. Her heart stops.

His grip is soft but sure, and she can't help but look up, finally making eye contact.

He's not smiling anymore. It's replaced by an intense look, almost burning, as he searches her face. There was a question.

She mirrors the intensity of his look, having a conversation with their eyes. The doubt in his gaze fades, like he's found what he's looking for. Their eyes telling a thousand words and doing a thousand things all at once. It was almost tangible.

And then it hits.

He knows. She knows. They both know. They _now _know.

She doesn't break the gaze, and finally, almost like a whisper, she says

"This is truth."

Rather than choosing to respond, he continues to gaze at her, right through her, into her soul.

"_Sultry eyes…"_ The Owen inside her echoes.

They stay like this, eyes-locked, for what feels like an eternity. She desperately wants to lean forward and give in to the magnet of his lips. Or at least gather him into her arms. But that would be inappropriate. She's not ready to be hypocritical, and he's not ready to see her be that.

The silent admission, this touching of the souls, this… finger sex, she thinks comically to herself, is all they can display, all they can allow themselves right now, until the timing is right.

And right here, right now, it's enough.

_OOOOO_

Epilogue

*The view widens, pans back to a doorway, a tall hulky back silhouette fills up half the screen. Someone's watching the intimate exchange.*

*Screen fades to black. We hear a voiceover.*

Peter's voice: I knew I was right.

_OOOOO_

_"Enough. Enough now"_

_-Love Actually_


	2. Suddenly, Good Timing

**Sequel/Second Chapter to 'Only Inches Away**'

Chapter Title: _**Suddenly, Good Timing**_ by Fishie Has a Pen

A/N: 'Only Inches Away' was intended to be a one-chapter piece, but once the S2 finale promo aired I started daydreaming again (can you blame me?). I'm not even sure if a particular scene actually happens inside an elevator, as depicted in the promo- the doors look computer generated to keep to the theme of the promo…

To lessen the drama let's suppose the Epilogue in the last chapter didn't happen for the purpose of Chapter 2.

If you like, treat the two chapters as two different stories.

_OOOOO_

**PLEASE READ THE ABOVE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE CONTINUING (If you started with Chapter 1)**

They remain silent for another few minutes, each revelling in the happy afterglow of their mutual acknowledgement.

Will is the first to speak.

'What happened to us?'

'We were such good friends back in Georgetown, maybe more. What happened to us all these years?'

"Life?" Alicia suggests.

"Career" He chips in.

"Marriage"

"Climbing up the ladder"

"Being pretentious in a world of material riches"

"Peter's Scandal"

"Its aftermath"

"The campaign"

"Kids"

"Peter"

"Tammy"

A pause.

"Bad timing..." She adds softly, using his favourite phrase to describe their relationship.

Will, however, has fresh insight this time.

"Don't you love that word, 'bad timing'… one can almost write off anything that didn't happen in life as 'bad timing'."

Alicia processes his words. He has a point.

"Yes. It saves us from regret. It saves us from the guilt we would feel, knowing that fate is not in our hands but rather some higher power who might have planned otherwise. It allows us to forgive ourselves very readily."

He silently agrees. They contemplate some more, turning towards the bar bench as if inspiration can be sought there.

"What if we were to suddenly have good timing?"

She visibly startles. The tone in which it was said, the bluntness and suggestiveness of the question leave little for wrongful interpretation.

But, if in doubt, turn to humour. "Is that what you say to all the women you meet?" She teases.

He laughs. "Gosh, lady, you make me sound so dishonourable!" He throws his hands up in the air too, feigning defeat and innocence. She joins in his laughter.

"No, hear me out. What do you think it'll be like, even for a few moments, to separate ourselves from… issues…, to stop thinking so much. To believe that good timing is made, rather than given or granted. To believe you have that control, in this crazy world, even just for… an hour, so to speak."

He's convincing, she thinks to herself. But then, in the world of law, being convincing is second nature.

She looks up at him while trying to conjure a response.

He delivers his closing argument.

"I _want _us to have good timing."

Cue sultry eyes.

That does it.

Something inside her snaps, and she can feel her resolve melting; the moral wall she has so carefully erected crumbles, its sound deafening. But she can't care anymore, because she's drunken in his gaze, in his voice, in…him.

Perhaps the whole _Enough Now_ mantra she's had inside her head is morally overrated.

_OOOOO_

This is one tall building. 40 floors. Will activates the lift with a swipe of their key card. They're heading towards the top floor. They are the only occupants on that floor tonight, they were told.

Once the door closes, he reaches out, pulling a stray tendril behind her ear, gently cupping her face. She closes her eyes, savouring the tender moment, leaning towards his palm, anticipating the sweet inevitability of his lips.

Instead of reaching for its counterpart, his lips find destination by her ear. He breathes,

"I've… loved you, ever since Georgetown." A whisper. Soft, but sure.

Her eyes shoot open at his confession, if anything to confirm it wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"That's what my second voicemail really said." He places a kiss on her ear lobe. "I'm sorry I lied."

Closure.

She pulls back, cradling his face with her hands, making him look at her.

She smiles. Right before attacking him with her lips.

Their kiss in his office last year was stolen, exploratory. This time, it's like… oxygen.

A scientific question exists to whether kissing is learned or instinctive. With Will, there is no question. Every movement is instinctive, a reflexive dance of giving and taking. All conscious control is lost.

He reaches around the small of her back, and gently lifts her. He pulls her even closer to him, taking in her scent. Their liplock deepens.

To say that Alicia feels uplifted would be a bad pun. But every sensation _is_ heightened… she is lightheaded from forgetting to breathe. She leans in, consuming him with a passion she knows existed but never displayed, while drawing herself further up. She is still off the ground, ready for her legs to reach around to their rightful place of leverage.

A bell tinkles, and Will reminds them to pause. They manage to regain composure and quickly readjust their clothing just before the elevator reaches their destination. The door opens.

Will begins to walk out. A draft blows into the elevator, cooling the air and bringing Alicia back to reality. She momentarily freezes in her tracks, hesitating.

Realising the lack of footsteps behind him, Will turns around.

"Alicia?"

Her eyes convey her doubts.

His features soften, his voice understanding. "We don't… I want you to know that I respect whatever decision you make for us." He doesn't sound disappointed- he is sincere. There's no sarcasm either- it's not a tease.

The elevator door keeps trying to shut, only prevented by Will's foot. His words linger in the air.

The balls are in her court.

_Look at you with the sports metaphors._

She takes in a confident breath. A choice is made.

"I want this." She looks into his eyes in earnest.

Will lights up, casts her his patented irresistible smile, and extends his hand in invitation.

She doesn't believe in the whole '_one night: no repercussions'_ business, because she knows that there WILL be repercussions, whether they be positive or negative.

The door to their room closes with a soft click.

_OOOOO_

Ok :) I've decided to resist the urge to further update. I like where the story's left itself. Fingers crossed for what will actually happen on the show- Show writers please be kind.

PS. A fellow fanfic writer once said something along the lines of, "I do not encourage/ endorse infidelity. But with these two... urghhhhh!". I echo that, I really echo that.

PPS. I personally think by the end of S2, A/W should stay put and remain 'platonic' with only acknowledgement of each other's feelings... Alicia needs some time alone (even though I KNOW that A/W will eventuate.. eventually. They have to!) but the promo gives me a suggestion of otherwise... which is why this chapter headed that way... ahh I'm blabbering.

A penny for your thoughts? Feedback welcomed with open arms.


End file.
